Love, Hate, and Break up
by MBuchie1
Summary: Its the begining of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione ever get together? Or will they live life loveless? Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way? Please Read and Review.Please!
1. Chapter 1: The Burrow

**Summary: Its the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless.Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer:None of this Characters belong to me. Tear Tear**

**Even though I wish they did they dont.**

**Chapter One:** **The Burrow**

It was six o'clock in the morning, Ron and Ginny got up by their mother yelling, "WAKEUP YOU TWO OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN! Today was the day they were going back to Hogwarts. Ginny sprang out of bed so excited that she hopped in the shower so fast Ron wasn't even out of his bed yet. Today she was gonna see her boyfriend for the first time in the whole summer. Ginny and Harry got together at the end of last year. Harry wasn't allowed to come to the Burrow this year because "the Dursleys wouldn't let him come". So Ginny and him just sent letters back and forth . You can say Ron got quite jealous because Harry had a girlfriend and he didn't and they don't talk much either because when the do talk half the time its about Ginny. The person he talked to was Hermione _which he didn't mind so much._

Ginny took a long time in the bathroom making sure she looked okay for Harry She used this perfume she got from Hermione at her birthday party. Ron swore to Ginny that he would stay in his room for the night because she wanted the night to be on her and she didn't want him and Hermione fighting all night. It was a muggle perfume called Boy-Magnet. After she got out of the bathroom Ron finally got a chance to in. He was too excited to see someone. It was Hermione. He missed the way she laughs and the way she knew everything. After he got out of the shower he also got all fancied up. He put on some cologne and go t dressed.

Last week Hermione's dad came by the burrow. Ron's mom told Ron to go up stairs so the adults can have a chat but he didn't. Ron was on the stairs were they couldn't see him. He heard Hermione's dad say, "Me and my wife have a business trip coming up soon and we leave when the kids have to go back to school. We were wondering if you be so kind to take her to the train station? We could drop her off in the morning." Ron's heart beating faster _"Please mom! Please let her come!"_ He thought to himself. "O not a problem. I love having Ron's friends over." said Mrs. Weasley . Ron was so excited he want to scream and without thinking Ron yelled "Yeessss!" out loud. "Well someone seems happy, Ronald Weasley." said his mom.

When Ron heard the knock on the door he ran down the stairs and to the door. He caught his breath and opened the door. It was her and her dad standing at the door. Hermione jump on him hugging him. "Ron!" She said squeezing him tighter. " I missed you soooo much!" Ron thought to himself _I cant believe it she's actually hugging me and she misses me. I cant blame her for missing me though. Who can't resist me. No one! _"Hermione, I missed you too!" said Ron _He misses me too. Ohh my god! How does my breath smell! I hope it doesn't smell. It taste minty but does it stink! _Ron smelt Hermione's hair it smelled like apples and Hermione smelled Ron chest and he had that clean scent on him. Hermione was guessing that he was wearing cologne. Hermione's dad gave a hug breaking cough. They looked at each other and broke apart noticing how long they were hugging. After a long silence Ron said, " Mums in the kitchen" Her dad started walking towards the kitchen and turned around and said , "Ron can you help Hermione with her stuff in the car?" "Sure, no problem."

Hermione walked out he door with Ron following her. She felt like he was looking her up and down from behind. She looked in the corner of her eye and he was looking at the floor. She stopped and looked back waiting for him to catch up to her. _what was I thinking Ron is a gentleman he would never do that. Even though I sort of want him to. _She started walking again with him on her side. He was looking at the floor still. She looked over at him and thought _I want to touch him just once he looks soo good! His red wet hair. His sexy eyes. I have to stop thinking like this. Maybe if I just touch his hand I'll stop. _"Come on" she said and took his hand and started walking faster but not to fast she wanted this moment to last. Ron looked up _she's touching me again is this a sign._ His hand was all sweaty witch meant he was nervous. Hermione thought this was cute so she squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled. They got to the car . It had seemed like the longest walk ever. Hermione opened the trunk and tried to pick up her trunk but it was to heavy. So Ron grabbed it and picked it up put it in the ground and closed the car trunk smiled at her and pick up the trunk and started walking back to the house . Hermione smiled and caught up with him.

Ron finally spoke and said, "So…. What have you been …." "Hermione" Another red headed child came running out of the house. It was Ginny. Hermione ran towards her and hug her. "I've missed you. So how are thins with Harry?" Ron rolled his eyes as they walked in the house. They went and sat on the couch talking about "Girl Stuff". When Ron got in the door he heard Ginny say "So how are things with…" "Shhhhh!" Hermione said when she saw Ron come in and put down her trunk. She smiled at him and he gave her a confused look and sat down. Mr. Granger and Ron's mom walked out of the kitchen laughing . "Bye darling have a good school year." Mr. Granger said and kissed Hermione on her head. He said goodbye to everyone and walked out the door. "Hello Hermione! Good to see you. Well I think its time for a spot of breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

**Summary: Its the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of this Characters belong to me. Tear Tear **

**Even though I wish they did they don't.**

**Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express**

After Breakfast Ron put the Trunks in the car by himself because his dad was busy at work with a WHOLE lot of raids. When Ron was done all the girls climbed in the car he went to go get a drink of water. "Mom , could you wait a minute while I get something to drink." said Ron. "Sure but make it quick. We don't want to be late" said Mrs. Weasley. Ron ran into the house and into the kitchen. All the cups were being washed so he just stuck his mouth under the faucet and started slurping the water . Trying not to get all over his clothes he used his hands as a cup. He heard someone walk into the kitchen. He thought it was his mom telling him to hurry up and surly she would yell at him for drinking straight from the faucet. So he jumped up and saw Hermione in the doorway. He had water dripping all over his mouth. Hermione couldn't resist him right now. _Why why does he have to look so…..Hot right now. Please wipe your mouth….Please wipe it._Ron wiped his mouth and looked at Hermione _O I'm gonna get him back for that torture Hermione thought__Say something you fool why cant I say something she's right there_ Ron thought. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione said, "Well I just came in for a drink" She walked over to Ron who was by the sink she put her hand on his chestand sheflinged her hair in his face bent over and took a drink from the faucet. She held her hair with her other handso it wouldn't get wet.

She stood up looked at him in his beautiful eyes with water dripping from her mouth. _O why why does she do that….give me that sexy look….. and and the water oh no not the water…Wipe it…Please. _Ron look very nervous like he was having a boner.She looked at him and said, "What's the matter Ron?" "Ummm nothing' _he took a big gulp_ 'nothing at all. We better go were gonna be late." said Ron trying to change the subject and get out of there. _I knew it I must of scared him off or something but he did look like he was having a hard one. Still I'm gonna keep trying ._ "Okay, Lets go" She took his hand and pulled him outside. _oh no she holding my hand again! Calm down… just calm down._ They ran towards the car still holding hands Ron let go of her hand even though he didn't want to but he felt his hand starting to get sweaty so he didn't want to gross her out. She got into the car and pull Ron inside by his arm. Ron was shocked "What the Bl-" "RONALD WEASLEY" said Mrs. Weasley from the front seat. "Sorry mum" said Ron. "You better be sorry because……"Ron mom went on lecturing but Ron was very distracted by Hermione. She was rubbing her leg on his leg. He looked at her look out his window. She look out at the corner of her eye at him and saw him look at her. She gave him a side sexy smile. She leaned to her right to Ginny and whispered in her ear. "_Say something funny" _"What?" Ginny said aloud"Why?" "_Just do it I have a plan" _"okay ,okay" said Ginny _umm what am I gonna say what if its not funny. Lets see what was funny in the past…o I've got it! _"Ron?" said Ginny. "Yea, Ginny" he said. "Do you remember the time when you were really little and dad snuck up behind you and scared you and you pissed you pants" Ron turned red and Hermione was laughing. "GINNY!" Ron yelled. "Its okay Ron' Hermione_ put her hand on his leg'_ you don't have to be embarrassed we were all little once" _and moved her hand up to the inside of his thigh. _" HERMIONE!" He yelled shocked! Ginny started laughing real hard. "GINNY" Hermione moved her hand real fast from his thigh. "RON STOP YELLING!" yelled his mom. The rest of the car ride was silent .

"We're here" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny jumped out of the car rushing everyone out of the car. She pulled Hermione out of one door, Then ran around the car to Ron's door and started pulling him out. "_Get off me_" said Ron very angrily. "_No. Just because you ruin your relationship doesn't mean your gonna ruin mine." _Said Ginny struggling to pull him out. Mrs. Weasley got out of the car and opened the trunk. Ron got up quickly and grab Ginny Pulled her to the side and said, "What do you mean ruin my relationship?" Said Ron. "I mean… Wow...You are as stupid as you look. She was doing you a favor. She took the first move so you don't have to so all you have to do is reply or she'll think your not interested and I know you are." said Ginny. "Bullshit" said Ron "Ron!" said his mom. "Sorry mum" "For what I need your help with the trunks." "Oh…Okay" said Ron. He walked over to her she had already got trolleys. He lifted up the trunks and put them on them. He grabbed his and started pushing towards the station . Once they got into the train station they walked towards the platform. "Ron, Hermione you first. Then Ginny and me" Ron and Hermione ran through the platform and gave the suitcases to Tim Tills. He was in charge with the luggage . When Ginny went through she saw Harry leaning against a wall she pushed her trolley towards Ron and Hermione and ran towards Harry. Harry looked and smiled at her. He hugged her. Ginny wanted to kiss him but her mom was there. They walked towards Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny holding hand Hermione and Ron keeping there distances . Ron looked around to all of his friends they all were holding hand with girls. _What is going on? Does everybody in the world have girlfriends except me. _"Well I have to go so get on the train early and get good seats. Love you all. Goodbye." said Mrs. Weasley as she walked through the passage way.

Ginny pushed Harry up to a brick wall and kissed on the lips very hard but passionately. Harry knew what she wanted and he was willing to give it to her. He took her hand and pulled her on the train it was empty. He pulled her to an empty cabin and kissed her passionately . Ron and Hermione ran after them they thought something was wrong . Hermione was in the lead she got the cabin they were in and saw what they were doing.Harry was on top ofheron a seat andHarry started to take his black hoodie off while kissing her. Hermione looked back at Ron. She didn't want him to see this. So she said, "Lets go to the prefects cabin you know since were both prefects." She pulled his hand and said, "Lets go" Ron was trying to keep up with her "But what about Harry? What's wrong with him?" said Ron curiously "Oh nothing he had to talk to Ginny" said Hermione. They got to a empty cabin in the prefects cabin and sat on opposite corners of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Break down

**Summary: Its the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of this Characters belong to me. Tear Tear**

**Even though I wish they did they don't.**

** Chapter Three: The Breakdown**

Hermione and Ron sat in one of the prefects cabin. It was silent. CHHHOOOO CCCHHHHHOOOOO! The train started moving and shook a little then continued smoothly. "What the bloody hell was that ?" said Hermione. Ron just sat there with his mouth open looking at Hermione. "What?" she said innocently fluttering her eyelashes. "Nothing its just you grown up so fast" Ron said pretending to cry in his hand. "Oh shut up Ronald" she said hitting him. "You can swear now but you can't mange to say my name the was I like it?" Ron said with a cute look on his face. _I haven't been calling you by your fist name because it makes me all tingly inside but fine you want me to say your name. Then I'll say your name. _"Oh I'm sorry _Ron" _she said all sexy moving towards his seat she sat down next to him. She got real close to his face and right next to his ear. She blew in it then said, "Is this better, _Ron_?" Ron got that look on his face like his friend was popping up to say hello. So he tried to think of something else. _Umm why is she doing this…..uhhh…was Ginny right…..ohh…..No…No…not right now….I cant get one right ohh … now….Ohh my god…_He said while dragged her finger from his ear down his neck…_THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE……going to bed…uhhhh…I wonderif she…..no…no…no…Quditch….uhhhh.. No... she watches me in the ssstttannds… I got to get out of here. _Ron jumped up and said out the door, "I gotta go to the bathroom." She yelled after him, "Okay…Hurry back" Ron was rushing towards the bathroom. He got in , closed the door not thinking and started jacking off.

Hermione thought she scared him off but she did recognize that face from before. "I have to apologize." She got up walked out of the cabin towards the bathroom. She saw it was green so she opened the door and saw Ron and what he was doing . "AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. _Wow he's B-I-G Big_. _Is he doing that because of what I did. Man I'm Good _. He saw her and screamed "AAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he said yelling. She closed the door and stood behind it "I'm so so so so so so sorry I didn't mean to. The door was green so I thought you weren't in here. I'm sorry" Hermione starting to cry. She sat down against the wall and through her sobs she said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You hate me now don't you. I would hate me too if I were you. As a matter of fact I hate myself now. You probably don't want to talk to me any more. It's okay I understand" she said crying in a shaky voice. Ron zipped up his pants washed his hands and walk out the door to see her sitting against the wall. He sat down next to her. He wiped her tears from her face "No Hermione I love talking to you" he said "Stop crying I hate to think that I was the one to cause thoughs tears. She looked at him and he turned all red knowing that she seen his friend from down under. "Really?" Ron nodded his head. "So your not mad?" she said. "No of course not….I'm just ….well ….embarrassed" "What oh theres no need to be embarrassed" she said. "A yea there is" he said think about what just happened. "Well will this make you feel better and she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "_It's really nice and big" _she said blushing she look at him look at her and gave him a sexy smile. She stood up and walked towards their cabin. Ron's whole face and ears turned red.

He got up and fallowed her back to their cabin. They sat down on the opposite sides of the cabin. She sat across from him trying not to stare and he sat across from her doing the same thing. It was silent they didn't know what else to talk about they felt very awkward. Then all of a sudden the train stopped. Hermione fell forward into Ron's lap. He help her upand she sat next to him. "We cant be there yet" she said. They looked out the window to cold rain. "I'm gonna go see what's up?" said Ron. He got up went to reach for the handle and when he got hold of it and it zapped him. It was like he got electrocuted . He flew backwards and hit the window and slid down to the floor. "RON! Are you okay are you hurt? Of course your hurt what was I thinking? Are you Okay Ron? SPEAK!" To his eyes were closed. "RON!" she said scared. "What?" Ron said as his eyes started to open. "O your alright" Hermione said. She grabbed him and hugged him. "I thought I lost you."

"What's going on? Why did the door do that to me?" Ron said as they pulled apart from each other. "I don't know but I think we broke down." A piece of paper slid under the door. Hermione went over and picked it up. She read it through once. "What does it say , _Mione_?" Ron said. She liked the way he called her that he sounded so so sexy it gave her chills. "What did you call me?" she said. "Umm…._Mione_." he said. _Uhhh….. _She smiled. "If you don't like it I can call you Hermione." he said. "No its okay, _Ron."_ she said. _Ha two can play at that game. Don't make me do what I did last time you might have a accident._ "It says, '_Dear Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley'_ or _Ron' Ron got chills _' _I'm sorry __to inform you that we've broken down. We would kindly appreciate it if you would please say in you cabin. It will be very pain full if you don't. We are trying to get the problem fix as soon as possible. It will take about an hour. Have a nice trip. Your conductor Henry" _she read"What are we supposed to do for an hour?" said Ron. "I don't know" said Hermione. The lights went out in the hallway out side of the cabin. The lights in the cabins were flickering on and off. Until they turned off and never flicked back on. They heard footsteps in the hallway walking and then stop, walking and then stop, It got closer , closer, and closer. Then It stopped at the cabin door . Hermione was scared so she held Ron's arm tight. A paper went sliding under the door. But they didn't see it. Then the footsteps continued walking away stopped and then continued. "Maybe we should sit down while we wait" said Ron. "Yea. Your right ." ROn smiled proudly know he was right.

They sat down on the seats staring into the dark. It got cold. Hermione started shaking but Ron had his sweater with the big R on it. Ron herd Hermione teeth chatter. He reached and tried to grab her hand. He reach and then he felt some skin it was cold. He put his hand on it assuming it was her leg and said, "Hermione give me your hand." he felt her hand on his and he pulled her over to him on his seat. He pulled her closer to him and held her tight. She was balled up in a ball on the seat. In his arms. Ron put his feet on the seat across from them. She felt his warm body close to hers. He felt her body shaking. He said, "Hold on." he let go of her sat up and took his sweater off. He had a white T-shirt on under it. He handed it to Hermione. "Here try this it will keep you warm." Ron said. "What about you? Won't you get cold?" she said trying to find his face in the dark. "Na I don't need I have a lot of mussel and body fat to keep me warm for a while and look at you in that tank top. You'll get a cold." he said._ Yea what if ever do tell you my feelings and you have a cold we wouldn't be able to kiss. But I really don't want her to cover up. Damn, it is really cold._ She slipped on his sweater. Pulled out her hair from the inside and laid back down on him. Her hands touching his skin. It made him get goose bumps. The lights came back on and Ron looked down at Hermione and saw she was sleeping. So he laid his head back and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4: What just happened

**Summary: It's the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of these Characters belong to me. Tear Tear **

**Even though I wish they did they don't.**

**Chapter four: What just happened?**

Ron woke up and thought that last night was a dream but he was still on the train and Hermione was still laying on his chest. He smiled. _Now this is how it should be everyday._ "_Mione" _he said in a sweet soft voice. "Wake up sleepy head." She opened her eyes slowly looked around saw Ron's legs. Hermione had this dream that her and Ron went out and they were making out in the cabin. She remembered what happened last night. Smiled. She realized it was morning and she thought they were gonna get in trouble for not getting off train before everybody. She sat up real fast looked around then at Ron. "Where's the fire?" "what what are you talking about?" she said. "I mean what's the rush" he said. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just wondering if we were late." "For what the trains still moving" "oops I didn't see that. I have to go freshen up in the bathroom." Hermione said. "Why?" She say herself in the reflection of the window. Her hair was a mess. Though she did like Ron's sweater on her. "Look at my hair!" she said shock at what he saw. "You look fine" he said. "What are you mad?" "Okay, Okay you don't look fine….You look Hot!" he said with a sexy smile. She thought he was kidding so she said, "Ronal-sorry I mean _Ron_!" She got up and walked out of the cabin to the bathroom. Ron yelled after her, "I'm gonna go see Harry." "Okay" she yelled back. _I just hope there not at it still. _Ron walked down the long narrow hallway looking for their cabin. He finally saw them and they were making out. Ron was so mad he was about to throw Harry off of her.

Ron opened the door and said, "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" he said. Harry and Ginny broke apart. He pulled Harry out of the cabin. "You stay here." he said to Ginny. He closed the doors and pushed Harry against the wall. "What are you doing to my sister. You just started going out." he said very angry. "For your information Ron we have been going out for four months now" said Harry. He pushed Harry up against the wall again and said, "You better not hurt her or so help me god I will kill you even if you're my best mate" Hermione walked down the hall and saw Ron holding Harry against the wall. "RON!" said Hermione. Ron let go of Harry and Harry ran into the cabin with Ginny. "What just happed? Did you see them you know _kiss_?" she said. "Yea and he better keep his hands off my sister. She's still a baby." He said leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Hermione crouched down in front of him. She put her hand on his face Ron she's sixteen what do you expect. What were you doing when you were sixteen." Hermione said. She thought about it and before Ron could answer she said "Never mind. Listen what I'm saying is would you rater Harry, your best mate the guy you trust the most, do that to your sister or some guy that you don't even know. At least you trust Harry right?" she said looking him in the eyes. "Well….' She shot him a You-better-not-no look '…Yea. I'm sorry its just hard to get used to." he said. He sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He put his face in his hands. "I know. Its hard and I'll be there to help you all the way." He lifted his head and looked her in her eyes. She looked into his baby blue eyes. Every time she looked in them she got lost in a sea of blue. "Really?" he said. "Of course. When ever there is a problem like you walk in on them doing something you don't want to see just come over to me." she said smiling still looking him in the eyes.

"Wow she really knows how to make feel better." Harry said from inside his cabin to Ginny. "Yea. I'm so glad she came along or else who would tell him everything okay." she said. "I honestly don't have a clue but I'm glad she is here." he said. "They need to get over themselves and tell each other how they feel. All Hermione talks about is Ron Ron Ron." Ginny said. "Your telling me Ron does the same thing. Only if he could be brave and just tell her how he feels. He's been through worse things than this."

The train stopped. It was at Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and took Ron's hand come on we have to get of remember we're prefects this year. We get to roam the halls all alone at night When everyone's asleep. He stood up still holding hands she pulled him off the train to gather all the student on to their carriages. When the Students started coming out they relized they were holding hands. It felt so natural but made both of them happy. They looked at their hands intertwined with each other. They looked at each other and let go rushing kids towards the carriages. When everyone was on they Hermione and Ron got on the last carriage and it stared moving.


	5. Chapter 5: The Exchanged

**Summary: It's the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of these Characters belong to me. Tear Tear **

**Even though I wish they did they don't.**

**Here are some of my wonderful reviews**

**Hey! I luv ur story! The stuf that happens is alot more unexpected than most of the otha stories! Keep tryin to add unexpected suprsises n stuff like u have! Update soon please! ****Sweetypi**

aww its really good so far. I loved it alot. please update soon. summerxkiss2

nice job I hope u write antoher chappie dinogirl694

Aw this story is really cute! update ASAp! southparkangel01

Thanks you guys for that wonderful review. Thanks I am continuing on writing chapters and I am planning on some more unexpected suspires. I hope there good! This Chapter is a very important part in the story. ENJOY!

Thanks a lot!

Melissa

**Chapter Five: The Exchanged**

All of the students except for the first years piled into the Great Hall. They sat down at their house tables. Harry sat next to Ginny and Colin sat next to her. Semus sat on Harry's side. Ron sat across from Semus and Hermione was next to him sitting across from Harry. Another 7th year girl sat next to Hermione her name was Casey. Ron occasionally shot dirty looks to Harry. Whenever Hermione caught him doing this she would rub her leg on his or put her hand on his back. Which made him stop and think of her.

The Great Hall door's swinged open. Professor McGonagle walked in followed by little first years. "Aww. Their so cute!" said Hermione. "Those little booger pickers" said Ron. "Did you pick you nose when you 11?" she said looking at him with one eyebrow up. He saw her face and said "No" quickly. She smiled at him and turned back and watched as they were being sorted. They clapped as someone got sorted into there house. Hermione looked over to Harry. He was looking up into the sky covered ceiling with the candles. _What is he looking at? _She looked over at Ginny she was smiling while she was whispering something in Harry's ear. Hermione shook her head with disapproval then looked over at Ron. _I wish I could do that to Ron he would flip like when we were on the train. _She looked up back towards the ceremony.

In little time it was over. Usually Dumbledore gives his begging of the year speech but instead Professor McGonagle stayed up there. She said "This year is quite different. We have some Exchanged students joining us this year. They are from different wizarding schools. There is four exchanged student for each year except for first year. We are going to sort them tonight. Here they are." The door to the Great Hall opened again. Twenty-four people walked through the doors looking straight forward and standing tall. They stopped when they were in front of McGonagle. One girl caught Harry's eye. She had dark brown hair and was looking around with amazement. She wasn't like the other kids. She didn't look as uptight as the others. She looked at the four tables. She meet eyes with Draco. He raised one eye brow in a flirting way. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Then she meet with Harry's eyes. He smiled at her with the smile that makes every girls heart melt. She smiled back. And turned around when they called her name. "Amelia Grover." She walked over to the stool sat down. Professor McGonagle placed the Sorting Hat over her head. It instantly yelled Gryfindor! The Gryfindor table was filled with cheers. Casey moved over and waved toward her to come sit down she walked over and sat down in between Hermione and Casey. Harry and her meet eyes again smiling. Harry mouthed the words "Hi" She mouthed them back. Ginny was to busy whispering something on Colin's ear. Colin looked distraught. Hermione turned to Amelia and said, "Hello I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron and Harry." She shook hands with Ron and said "Nice to meet you" and turned to Harry reached over the table shook his hand and said "Hi my name is Amelia but you guys can call me Mia. It's so nice to meet you." She smiled.

When all the exchanged students got sorted Dumbledore said his speech. Ron gave more dirty looks to Harry Hermione stopping him though by grabbing his arm or putting her hand on his leg. When he gave Harry another dirty looks after all Hermione's warning's she took her hand and put it on his face and turned it toward her. "Stop it _Ron_." It gave him tingles up and down hid body. He stared into her eyes. Then the food appeared on the table. She looked down at the food but he was still staring at her. Then realizing what he's doing he turned away and started grabbing chicken wings.

Sorry this Chapter is really short. Even though all my Chapters are really short I feel this one is the shortest.

Please Review ! I Love it when you do! 


	6. Chapter 6: Cheaters, Liars, and Lovers

**Summary: It's the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of these Characters belong to me. Tear Tear **

**Even though I wish they did they don't.**

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I don't like to write in front of my parents or sister. I haven't had a chance to because for some reason now they like to stay up late. But I've been busy with a family members wedding that I don't even know. Again soooo sorry.**

* * *

** Cheaters liars and Lovers**

When they were done eating Hermione and Ron got up. "We got to go help the first years. Mia do you want to come too, seeing that your new and all?" Mia was staring into Harry's eyes and he was staring into hers. When she heard Hermione ask her she said, "Sure" She stayed looking into Harry's eyes then finally breaking their connection Mia got up and walked toward the first years with Hermione and Ron. Harry looked down at his food that he never touched. Ginny was still talking to Colin. Harry got up and walked away quickly. He needed some time to sort his feelings out. Ginny felt someone moving on the bench she turn around and saw Harry was walking away. "See you later, _Colin_" She got up and ran after Harry. She finally caught up to him and took his arm. "What's the matter, baby? Are you mad at me for not talking to you during our meal? I'm sorry its just Colin and I were having a argu-" Harry cut her off "No its not that its just… I just… a… I'm notfeeling so good. I was gonna go lay down. I just need to be alone" "Okay" said Ginny she let go and watched Harry walk away quickly and turn the corner. She ran back to Colin and whispered in his ear. He looked at her and grabbed her buy the hand and they ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione and Mia were talking about Hogwarts History or as Ron says "the boring stuff." "Can you guys please stop talking about that? Its really boring!" said Ron. Hermione looked at him and he gave her his famous crooked smile. She felt like she was gonna melt inside. She smiled back. They got to the first year Gryfindors and lead them out the Great Hall and up the stairs. Hermione laughed when she saw how amazed they were. It reminded her of the first time she set eye on this place. She elbowed Ron in his arm and said, " Does this remind you of anything" she giggled and he laughed also. They lead them to the fat lady's portrait. Hermione said the password "_Chocolate Frogs_" The picture swung open and all the first years gasped. Hermione walked in fallowed by all the first years. They all looked around in amazement. "Right. All first year girls fallow me. And Mia" Hermione said heading up the stairs to the first year girl's dorm. "Okay. All first year boys fallow me" Ron said after Hermione left and walked up the stairs and into the boys dorm. "Okay then. This is where you are going to sleep every night... Alright. Well get settled in and if you have any problems feel free to come up to me and ask…..Except when I'm busy. Then you cant bug me." All the little boys faces turned from excited to scared. Ron laughed at all there faces. "I'm just kidding" he said laughing. "You should of saw your faces. When your done you can hang out in the common room or stay here." Ron said as he walked out of the boys dorm and walked down the stairs. He walked over to an empty chair in the corner of the common room. The chair was surrounded by another empty chair and a little side table in between them. He sat down in a chair to think for a while.

Hermione was done showing the first year girls to their dorm, so she showed Mia the 6th year dorm and where she was staying. "Do you need any help un packing?" Hermione suggested. "That would be great" Mia said as she opened her trunk to a whole bunch of clothes and robes. "Wow these are all yours?" "Yea. Did I over pack?" she said as she dumped all the clothes on to her bed. It took up all the space. "A bit." They both laughed and started folding the clothes and putting them into her dresser. "So. What's up with Harry? I mean what's his status?" Mia said breaking the silence. "What?" said Hermione confused. "Is he single or…occupied?" "He's with someone. Ginny Weasley. _Ron Weasley's _sister" Hermione said with a sigh after she said Ron's name. "Do you fancy him?" Mia said. "Who Harry? No. He's like a brother to me." Hermione said with a grossed out look on her face. "No Ron do you fancy Ron?" Mia said. "Oh…well…yea. But I haven't told him and neither should you." Hermione said looking very seriously. "Of course. My lips are sealed" she said pretending to lock her lips with a key. "Why do you want to know about Harry? Do you fancy him?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. "What?…uh…no…I was just…uh.. I was just…oh…wondering. He was staring at me during our meal…don't get me wrong he's cute and everything but I would never want to become in between them. I wouldn't mind it if they broke up though." Hermione gave a shocked look at her with her mouth open. "I didn't say they should. I just said that I would mind. Any ways I know he's off limits. It was just weird we were looking into each others eyes like we could see into each other. You know?" Hermione thought of how she felt when she looked inRon's eyes and when he gave his famous crooked smile she just melted inside. "Yea I know." Hermione said as she let out a sigh. "Anyways I Know my boundaries.Sotell me about this Ron of yours and when your gonna tell him?" Hermione told Mia all about Ron and how she was madly in love with him. They finished putting away all of Mia stuff."I think I'm gonna go to the common room and mingle a little to get to know other people. See ya." Mia said after she put the last shirt away. "Okay bye." Hermione said.

After Mia walked out of the dorm Hermione walked over to her bed and laid down. She sighed as she thought of Ron and how she walk in on him while he was... you know._ Did I really make him do that. I mean why would he do that if he didn't like me. Even if he did like me (I wish) than we could never date because what about Harry he needs us and imagine if we broke up what that do to our relationship. I'd rather have me and him be friends than nothing at all._ She let out a sigh again and got up and walked out the door. She headed down the stair to look for Ginny but when she got to the bottom she didn't see her or Harry. Mia was talking with Lavender in the corner. She saw Ron and her stomach felt like it was getting tied in knots. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back her heart beating faster than ever. She started walking toward him. _Why is she coming over here? What do I say? What about my breath? Oh my god here she comes._ "Hi…_Ron_." Shivers went up and down his body. "What are you up to?" Hermione said. _Don't ask about school. Don't ask about school. Don't be boring. _"Nothing just sitting here. I don't know where Harry is. And I couldn't find Ginny anywhere either. He better not have his hands all over her or so help me god I'll-" Hermione cut him off and sat down in the chair next to his "_Ron_ don't" She said as she put her hand on his arm. Chills where going up and down his arm. He took a deep breath and said "Hermione... do you want to... go for a walk…with me…well…you don't have to walk with me…I just thought that…-" Ron was cut off again. "Ron I love too."

* * *

**Little did Ron know some ones hands were all over Ginny…but not Harry's.**


	7. Chapter 7: Long Hallways and Reveled S

**Summary: It's the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I am gonna say here so I wont even start.**

**I'm soooo sorry about the cliffhanger and all but you know. Got to leave them wanting more. The wedding I went to was okay. It was kind of boring in the beginning but then It got fun. But I got bug bites from the reception but its okay. Thank you guys for reviewing. I really love it when you review! Okay sorry here's the story!**

Recap:. _He took a deep breath and said "Hermione do you want to go for a walk…with me…well…you don't have to walk with me…I just thought that…-" Ron was cut off again. "Ron I love too."_

_**Little did Ron know some ones hands were all over Ginny…but not Harry.**_

**Chapter Seven: Long Hallways and Reveled Secrets **

Hermione stood up and put her arm out waiting for Ron to grab it. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back, got up and linked his arms with hers and started walking towards the portrait hole laughing. They walked out the hole and stopped. "So Ron, Where exactly are we walking?" Hermione said smiling. Ron didn't really think about where they were going to walk to. He was just surprised she actually said yes. "Umm…well…maybe we can…uh…where ever you want" Ron said stuttering. "We could go walk on the 4th floor?" Hermione said. "Sure." They walked down the stairs in silence. They reached the fourth floor. There was nobody on the floor. "So what's up?" Ron asked breaking the silence. "Um…well nothing really. I was just helping Mia settle in. She really nice." Hermione said. "Yeah. You guys will be the best of friends." Ron said. "Oh shut up!" Hermione said playing around "What have you been up to lately?" "Well nothing. Just thinking." Hermione raised her eyebrows and stopped walking. Ron was pulled back by her arm still linked with his. He looked at her and said "What?" "You've been thinking. Thinking about what? Quditch?" Hermione said as she started walking again. "No. That's not the only thing on my mind." Ron said as he turned around and started walking in front of her backwards. "Then what? What were you thinking about?" she said as she grabbed Ron's hand making him stop with her. She looked him in the eyes with one eyebrow up.

"Well-" Ron was cut of by a loud moan. " uhhhh…yes..._Cooolin" _Ron whispered to Hermione pulling her towards the noise, "I'll tell you later. Looks like Colin's getting some action-" They turned the corner and they Colin and Ginny making out. Colin's hands were up Ginny's shirt and her hands were tangled in his hair. "WITH MY SISTER." Ron yelled. They both looked up at him. Ginny took her hands out of his hair. Colin's hand were still up her shirt. Ron's face was turning red with anger. Hermione could feel his fist getting tighter around her hand and pilled away before he squeezes it to hard. Hermione knew she had to do something before he did something bad to Colin. But she couldn't think of anything strong enough to stop him. Ginny saw Ron getting all red. She noticed Colin's hands still up her shirt. She quickly pushed them out and pushed him away from her. Ron got all mad but Hermione found a way to stop him even if it means ruining their friendship. "Colin I'm gonna kil-" Ron started to say but was cut of because Hermione step in front of him reached up and kissed him on the lips. It felt magical. Ron wasn't that mad any more. He still wanted to beat Colin's ass but not at the moment. Hermione tried to remember why she was doing this but it was hard because she liked kissing Ron but she managed to stick her hand behind her back trying to shoo Colin and Ginny off. She heard them sneaking off so she focused more on the kiss.

She moved her hands up around his neck. He put his hands around her waist. He felt her smile. He pulled away to breath. They were trying to catch their breath. She looked up and blushed. His face was even redder. He looked up and saw her look at him. They both looked down. Ron was looking at the floor while Hermione was distracted bye something else. She was looking at Ron's pants. She giggled and looked up. He looked up confused. "What?" She put her hand over her mouth with one and point down with the other. Ron looked down, saw what she was looking at he looked at her blushed and turned around. "Ron are you okay? I can leave." said Hermione blushing. "No just give me a minute." Ron said. He took a deep breath. _Okay get your mind some where else. Okay…I can do this…Quditch…brooms…Fred…George…dragons…food…chicken wings…mmm chicken wings. Okay. _"Is it later then?" Hermione said. Ron turned around toward her. "What?" he said unsure of what she was talking about. "Before you said you'll tell me later what you were thinking about." Hermione said moving toward him. "Okay. Well I was gonna say…"

**Sorry about the Cliff hanger. The next chapter will be called Love, Hate, and Break up after the title. Because that's what happens in that chapter. See ya then. Please Review. Pleeeases!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love, Hate, and Break up

**I am soooo sorry I was so caught up and school and crap I forgot about you guys! I just got a computer in my room so I will be updating more often. But anyways, here's a little recap but if you need more refreshing reread the last chapie.**

**Summary: It's the begging of a new school year. Will Ron and Hermione get together or will they live life loveless. Harry and Ginny are together but will they stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.. blah blah.. all characters belong to j.k blah blah blah only the thought of the story belongs to ME. thankies and here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love, Hate, and Break Up**

_Recap: "Is it later then?" Hermione said. Ron turned around toward her. "What?" he said unsure of what she was talking about. "Before you said you'll tell me later what you were thinking about." Hermione said moving toward him. "Okay. Well I was gonna say…"_

"Okay. I was gonna say..." Ron stuttered out as he was looking into Hermione's eyes. "Umm well I've been meaning to tell you something." "What? You can tell me anything." Hermione said

"Well I've been... I've been thinking about us... about me and you." Hermione smiled. _Is this it. Is he gonna say he loves me._ "Um Well I just... I just..." _Come on man spit it out already. Its not like she's hasn't been asking for it. Just do it! Wait what if she doesn't say it back what if she thinks we should just be friends. I dont know then she wouldn't of kissed me. Now's just not the right time I'll tell her when I'm absolutely sure!_ "Umm...I've enjoyed having you around and I was thinking ... about ...about all the fun we had. Wow look at the time I'd better be off." Ron said looking at his watch and turning around. He put his head down in shame for not being a man. Hermione stood there in shock. _I knew he couldn't of liked me. Maybe I was just making him feel weird before. But I have to tell him I can't hide it any longer._ "RON" yelled Hermione to Ron who was half way down the hall. Um... I've been thinking too...about us and well. I cant live like this anymore. Living with a big secret on my chest. Ron I... I LOVE YOU RON!" Ron in shock just stood there not saying anything back. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Hermione look at his face and started to feel like she shouldn't have told him. She turned away as fast as she could. Ron couldn't let her leave like that so instead of yelling her name he ran after her and when he finally reached her he walked in front of her and bent his neck down and kissed her softly on her lips and grabbed her hips gently and brought her closer to him. He pulled away and said, "Hermione I love you too!" She looked up at him and smile and she leaned in and kissed him passionately." Ron grabbed her hand and they walked to the Gryfindor common room. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny and Mia. Oh no Ginny she thought. She started walking a little. Ron pulled her hand and swinged her close to him. "What's the rush?" and pulled in for a kiss. She smiled when he pulled away and continued walking fast. "Why are you walking so fast Mione" Ron said. "I just cant wait to tell everyone. I'm so happy were together." "Yea me too" Ron said they finally reached the portrait with a couple kissing stops on the way. It's not that Hermione didn't want to kiss her new boyfriend but she really needed to talk to Ginny. "Chocolate Frogs" Hermione said. The portrait swinged open. Hermione and Ron walked in holdings hands.

When they walked in Hermione scanned the room for Ginny she spotted her sitting with a group of people including Colin. She walked over and without a word she grabbed Ginny and pulled her up stairs. "What on earth do you think your doing fooling around with Colin behind Harry's back?" Hermione said quietly just in case. "Harry's becoming so boring there's nothing to do with him besides making out I mean how many times can do that in a day. So I started talking to Colin. But one day he said he really liked me and that Harry didn't deserve a girl like me. So I said what Harry don't Know wont kill him." Hermione stood there in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing she couldn't believe that Ginny was saying this. Hermione started to walk away. "Where are you going? Your not gonna go tell Harry are you? Please don't Hermione. I'm begging you" Ginny said. "Maybe I won't but I wasn't the only person there.

Hermione walked down the stairs. Ginny fallowed her. Hermione walked up to Ron. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing Ron and Hermione kissing. She looked at them looking into each others eyes. It made her sick seeing her brother all lovey dovey. "What's going on here?" Ginny asked them. Ron looked up and realized Ginny was standing there. "Ginny! How could you do this to Harry? He's my best mate." It grew quiet everyone wanted to know why Ron was yelling at his sister. Harry walked down from the stairs wondering what was going on. " Ginny I can't believe you would do such a thing to Harry all he was, was good to you. I even tried my best not to strangle him because he was my best mate and I wouldn't want any else but him to touch you cause I trust him. Now your fooling around with…" "Ron" Hermione said interrupting him looking at Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Not now Hermione. You were fooling around with C-" "RON!" "WHAT?" she pointed to Harry. "Oh Harry" "Fooling around with who?" Harry said to Ginny as she turned around. "Harry I'm so sorry" Ginny said as she started crying. "FOOLING AROUND WITH WHO?" Harry said yelling. Then in the corner of the room Harry heard a voice say, "with me." Colin Creevey came out of the shadows. He couldn't let Ginny take all the blame. Harry turned around and saw Colin. He saw Mia standing next him he looked at her concerned face. He looked away back to Ginny. "Well Ginny. If that's the way you want it.We're over!" Harry said and walked out of the common room. Mia ran after him. Ginny fell to her knees crying Colin ran over to her and patted her back she looked at him , " Colin get off of me this is all your fault" Ginny ran up stairs to her dormitory.

Harry walked out into the hallway. He kicked the wall with all the anger he had. Why was he so mad at Ginny? Its not like they were happy together. He sat down on the top of the steps. He heard the portrait swing open he thought it was Ginny so he stood up started walking down the steps. "Harry" It was a voice that did not belong to Ginny or Hermione. He turned around and he saw Mia. "Hi" Harry said and sat back down. "Listen I'm sorry about…well…what just happen. Hey look on the bright side your single. All the girls must love you." she said trying to cheer him up. "No not really Ginny was my first real thing. The last girl I liked broke into tears the first time we kissed. Don't ask. it's a long story. I'm probably gonna lay low after what just happen no girls are gonna come up to me." Harry said. "I would" Mia said. She looked at him as he turn his head to gaze into her brown eyes. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. She put her hand on his shoulders and he put his hand on her waist. A bunch of thoughts were racing in his head. But when he felt her lips on his the only thing he thought about was her.

Ron and Hermione looked at the stairs as Ginny slammed the door. But as soon as they looked away they heard it open again. They looked back and saw Ginny running down the stairs and out the portrait. Ron and Hermione fallowed her. Ginny stopped and stared at Harry and Mia kissing on the steps. "You slut" Ginny yelled at Mia and pulled her up by the hand that she was leaning on which made her fall on her side. Harry looked up at Ginny. "Wow don't even take a minute to think about what just happened just go ahead and make out with other girls" Ginny said. Ron and Hermione stood there in disbelief. They couldn't believe what was happening. Mia got up and pushed Ginny into the railing and said, "At least he was doing it after you guys broke up. Wow and you call me a slut." Ginny looked wide eyed at Mia as she back away from Ginny. But Ginny couldn't let this new person call her a slut. So she jumped up and slapped Mia across her face. "Ohh no she didn't just hit me!" Mia said jumping forward but she was stopped by Hermione pulling her back. Ron sprang into action and held Ginny back by her waist. Hermione turned to Mia to ask if she was okay. Ginny saw Hermione next to Mia. "HERMIONE!" Ginny said. Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "What? You guys are acting rediculos? Your fighting over Harry for cris sake.No offense." "None taken" said harry. "You know what… forget it…I'm leaving." Ginny said as she stormed down the stairs pushing Harry to the side. "Ginny!" Harry yelled after her. "No, I hate you! I hate you all!" Everyone was quiet. Colin cashed after Ginny. "Wait! Ginny!"

**

* * *

****Wow this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I think it was pretty good please review it I love all you reviews its what got me writing again. I don't know what the next chapter is gonna be about thou. I don't know I'm stuck. Please review and give me some ideas!**


End file.
